


Higher Than a Kite

by IsVampirismGay



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Drugs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsVampirismGay/pseuds/IsVampirismGay
Summary: Marko’s been a little overzealous when he snapped his victim’s neck, almost tearing the head off. After he drained the body dry he tore the few muscles still keeping the head attached and playfully threw it at Paul.There was a wet thump when the head hit Paul and then, with a slight delay, a loud giggle.The boys exchanged alarmed looks.Paul stood up, swaying a little, still holding his meal in his hands.“Which madman threw a whole fuckin’-” he looked down at his feet where the head landed, “-a whole fuckin’ head at me?” He giggled again and hiccuped a little.David squinted at Paul’s victim. They had long hair – now matted with blood – and wore a tie dyed shirt. The socks reaching high out of the dirty sneakers had the unmistakable pattern of marijuana leaves.“Please say they weren’t stoned,” said Dwayne.
Relationships: Dwayne/Paul (Lost Boys)
Kudos: 45





	Higher Than a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for ignoring everybody knows you're lost for so long but this fic has been Calling to me
> 
> enjoy

It all started in a very inconspicuous manner. Max has arranged another one of his “important meetings” and the boys would then have to go to his place and listen to him drone on about sales and missing persons reports. Since the meetings would usually grate on everyone’s nerves the boys had the habit of going out to eat before facing Max. Even the dullest details of video store finances can’t bother you that badly when you’re all content and ready to doze off after eating someone.

They found one of the surf nazi groups having a party around a bonfire on an abandoned part of the beach. Music was blasting through the speakers of a cheap boombox placed on a rock too high to be comfortably sat on. The boys whooped and laughed, gleefully tearing into the gathering with even more viciousness than usual.

David decided to get two victims, slashing at one’s leg tendons and mauling the other’s neck. Dwayne settled with a big bodybuilder-looking man, methodically dissecting the heart and slurping the blood. Marko’s been a little overzealous when he snapped his victim’s neck, almost tearing the head off. After he drained the body dry he tore the few muscles still keeping the head attached and playfully threw it at Paul.

There was a wet thump when the head hit Paul and then, with a slight delay, a loud giggle.

The boys exchanged alarmed looks.

Paul stood up, swaying a little, still holding his meal in his hands.

“Which madman threw a whole fuckin’-” he looked down at his feet where the head landed, “-a whole fuckin’ head at me?” He giggled again and hiccuped a little.

David squinted at Paul’s victim. They had long hair – now matted with blood – and wore a tie dyed shirt. The socks reaching high out of the dirty sneakers had the unmistakable pattern of marijuana leaves.

“Please say they weren’t stoned,” said Dwayne.

“You got high, bro!” exclaimed Marko cheerfully.

Paul’s face stretched into a giant smile. “Higher than a kite,” he said smugly.

Dwayne facepalmed.

Marko playfully tackled him, sending both crashing down on the floor. “We gotta go to Max’s and you’re fucking high, dude!” he cackled.

David slowly sighed. He could already feel the incoming migraine.

Paul started giggling uncontrollably.

“I’m feeling great!” he declared as he rolled on the floor wrestling with Marko.

Dwayne’s facepalm turned into a giggling fit as he watched David’s face get progressively more sour.

“Maybe it we just pretend nothing’s wrong he won’t notice anything?”

* * *

They burnt the bodies and cleaned themselves, finally getting ready to leave for Max’s. They mounted their bikes and sped off.

Except for Paul.

He started his bike and began meandering through the trees, trailing after the rest at the lowest speed possible. David gave a sign to stop. He turned around to look if there was any chance of Paul picking up speed and driving like a semi normal person.

Paul noticed his gaze.

“Slalom, baby!” he shouted, pumping a fist in the air and almost crashing into a bush.

David turned to look at Dwayne. “He’s driving with you,” he said.

Dwayne’s amused expression dropped immediately.

* * *

It took about a whole minute for Paul to finally get off his bike and agree to ride with Dwayne. Once they got going, Paul turned to be a surprisingly good passenger, albeit his grip on Dwayne was rather tight. Dwayne decided not to think anything of it and attribute it to Paul’s general lack of balance.

At least until Paul stirred, making sure that his mouth lined up with Dwayne’s ear.

“I love riding with you, Dwayne,” he shouted, making Dwayne cringe from the volume.

They swerved a little, but quickly regained their balance and direction.

Paul once again placed his mouth right next to Dwayne’s ear.

“I wish I was riding _you_ , Dwayne,” he seductively screeched. Then, to drive the point home, he gave Dwayne what he undoubtedly thought was a teasing bite, but was actually closer to a complete mauling of Dwayne’s poor ear.

“Stop it, Paul,” said Dwayne, trying to free his mangled earlobe from Paul’s teeth. Paul finally relented.

“It’s okay, doll,” he shouted. Then he decided to give Dwayne’s neck a seductive lick, slobbering all over.

“I thought you wanted some good time,” he yelled. “I could show you a good time.”

“No, Paul, we’re not going to fuck, we’re going to visit Max and try not to get in trouble again!” shouted Dwayne, making Marko laugh so hard that he almost swerved into David.

Paul pouted. “Your loss,” he shouted and then mercifully fell silent and still, resting his head on Dwayne’s shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the (admittedly short) ride was luckily uneventful. The boys parked their bikes in front of Max’s luxurious house and made their way towards the entrance.

Except for Paul, of course. He was still standing at the bikes, staring up at the sky with a dreamy smile.

“Come on, Paulie, let’s go!”

He jolted out of his literally starstruck daze and clumsily ran towards the rest of the boys.

“Coming!” he shouted and promptly tripped over nothing, closing off the rest of the distance by skidding on the floor.

David, Dwayne and Marko watched him scramble back into a vertical position.

“Just how high is he?” David quietly asked Dwayne.

“Too high,” replied Dwayne, scratching the spot on his neck where Paul decided to lick him.

Paul was finally standing surely on his own two feet. Well, as surely as a hyperactive vampire with no sense of balance while on drugs can stand.

“Let’s do this!” he exclaimed, making others cringe at the volume as he smiled way too cheerfully for the occasion.

David sighed and ringed the bell. David felt Paul gently bonking into his shoulder as he swayed dreamily from one side to another. David’s eyelid started twitching.

“You’re late,” said Max as he opened the door, finally releasing David from the bonking hell.

“Paul’s bike broke on the way,” lied Dwayne smoothly and subtly nudged Paul who was already zoning out.

“Yeah!” Paul exclaimed, jumping a little. “Had to drive with Dwayne then!”

Dwayne nodded calmly.

“He’s a very safe driver, you know!”

Max offered an approximation of a smile. “That’s nice to know, it is good to avoid attention from police at all times...”

“But I still held on tight!”

Paul clamped his arms around Dwayne.

“Very tight!”

Max looked at them weirdly and shook his head. “Let’s go inside, we’ve much to discuss.”

David and Marko followed him smoothly through the doors.

“Uh, Paul,” gently prompted Dwayne. Paul nuzzled his neck, still holding onto him like a koala.

“Paul, you gotta let me go,” said Dwayne with slight impatience.

“You’re so nice and soft,” mumbled Paul without moving for an inch.

Dwayne sighed and dragged them both inside.

* * *

They were all seated on the weirdly uncomfortable couches in Max’s living room. Max was droning on about the increasing sales and the possible consequences while everyone pretended to pay attention.

Except for Paul, of course.

He was sitting partially next to, partially on Dwayne, playing with many of Dwayne’s necklaces.

Max took a moment for a sip of tea.

“You know,” spoke up Paul, “I think that’s straight up awesome,” he said, pulling himself upright.

Max raised his eyebrow and put his tea down. “Really?” he asked politely.

Dwayne took the opportunity of a free lap to scoot as far away on the other side, squishing into Marko.

“Yeah,” said Paul, dopey smile spreading over his face. “It’s just so incredible,” he says, gesturing vaguely, “How you can get the stuff and then make people buy it for waaay more...”

Mad nodded, “Yes, the-”

“And you can make a fu- a fuckton of money like that, you know?”

“The humans are very gullible, yes.”

“Yeah, so glu- guil- gub-” Paul paused for a moment. “You know!”

With that he leaned back, sprawling all over the couch, bonking Dwayne with a boot.

Max shot him another confused look and continued droning on.

* * *

“We gotta go to Luna Bay”

“What?”

Max was going on about how the police and population was getting suspicious about all the missing person cases when Paul interrupted.

“Actually,” said Max, approvingly smiling at Paul, “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

Paul nodded seriously. “We need to go to Luna Bay,” he whispered fervently.

“The place is not too far away and has population big enough for the people to ignore a few extra cases of missing persons,” said Max. He smiled warmly at Paul

“It is arranged then, we’ll spread out to Luna Bay which should hopefully lay off the suspicion here.”

Max clapped his hands and got up.

“This should have been everything, we can retire now to our pre-dawn activities,” he said.

The boys were slowly picking themselves up from the couches, bones aching from the uncomfortable seats.

Paul was standing in the room with a harrowed expression on his face.

“Next time the rest of you should aspire to contribute to the conversation like Paul did tonight,” said Max, shooting the three other boys disapproving looks.

“I’m very happy that you are so involved with the important issues,” said Max to Paul who was staring slightly horrified in the distance. Max awkwardly clamped one hand on Paul’s shoulder. “I think you set a very good role model for the others tonight.”

Paul nodded distantly. “Yeah,” he said faintly, eyes still fixed on a random spot.

Max coughed awkwardly and took the hand off his shoulder.

“Good night then,” he said and escaped out of the room.

* * *

“Dude!” whispered Paul fervently. “We have to go to Luna Bay right now!”

“What the fuck, Paul,” said David.

“The fae spirits...” continued Paul in a hushed voice, “They’ve shown to me...” He grabbed David by the shoulders. “We have to go to Luna Bay!”

Marko snorted. “You’re just trippin’ on whatever got you high,” he said as he mounted his bike.

Paul’s lower lip trembled.

“You don’t understand!” he exclaimed.

“Come on,” said Dwayne calmly. “Get on the bike with me and we’ll see.”

Paul perked up.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

They finally got on their bikes and drove off. Paul was clinging to Dwayne tight, nuzzling his collar.

“You're always so nice,” he mumbled into his hair.

A minute later he started snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr as isvampirismgay
> 
> cheers!


End file.
